heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2013.07.13 - Asgard SG1
Almost an hour ago Reed Richards, Mister Fantastic, the brains of the Fantastic Four was performing his usual tri-monthly maintenance on his invention that opened a gateway into a world called the Negative Zone. The tweaking of output power went as usual. However, upon reinitializing the gateway, to check for any inaccuracies of course, Reed discovered an alteration in the radiation levels emitted from the world beyond the gate. A radiation level he only read about that were only found in Norse archaeological digs. Intrigued by this discovery the scientist explorer gathered his equipment, only after asking for permission, and invited the one person he enjoyed bringing with him on any venture: Susan Storm. With a little bit of coaxing and promising her anything she wanted upon their return, Reed and Sue stepped through the NegGate (patent pending) and into another world. Wormholes are a tricky thing to navigate and even harder to stick a landing upon exiting. As the portal opens a man in a blue and black uniform erupts and lands on his belly. But even though he's down he isn't out. "Incredible! Absolutely incredible!" a voice exclaims as two hands are held up. In each, gripped tightly, are a pair of handmade scanning devices, not to mention a Holohud that spans across the man's eyes. "Near instantaneous travel. Only point eight seven seconds off from Earth time. And zero residual radiation." Yeah he's excited, but not so much to forget his companion. Shifting his form, he turns his body into an airbag for a softer landing for his traveling companion. Sue Storm agreed to accompany Reed once he explained, though even she wasn't above letting him plead and coax and promise the moon before saying the yes she'd already decided on. Dressed in her blue and black costume but with a small backpack of supplies (the last time he dropped them on an ice planet and she left her cardigan behind was the LAST time she went anywhere unprepared), she was ready for just about anything. Anything, that is, except for how fast and abrupt that particular journey was. And because of the abruptness, she doesn't have time to catch herself with her force field and thus ends up unwittingly employing Reed's helpful airbag-ness. Thor stood in the Throne Room, speaking with a valkyrie commander and one of the einherjar lieutenants. In his usual armor, with his relic clipped to his belt, the Thunderer looks displeased with the conversation. His displeasure is certainly not helped by the heavily magically spear strapped to his back over his cape. It glitters gold and power. When the portal opens, Thor turns to face it, right hand instinctively grabbing Mjolnir from his belt while his left reaches over a shoulder for Gunghir, the Spear of Odin and mark of the King of Asgard. Can you say Promotion? Lightning flickers a warning in his eyes as he regards the two mortals that landed themselves in the heart of Asgard, all without setting off any of the Guardian's alrams. These are troubling times. Flanking him, the valkyrie and the Einherjar draw their weapons and move to stand at their king's side. "Gather thyselves to thine feet, mortals, and state thy reason upon Asgard," says Thor as he pulls the spear free from its holder and uses it to contact Heimdall mentally. That his father can do this without the weapon's focus in his hand still amazes the Prince... er... King. Thor really hopes his Father wakes up soon. Shifting his body he helps Sue to her feet. But amazingly he continues to scan, and is oblivious to everything around him. Even to Thor himself. "Oxygen levels are in the habitable range. Zero carcinogens, interesting." he says before jumping a few times in place. "Gravity seems to be a bit heavier, but not enough to hinder movement. Solar radiation is much lower then Earth's. Hmm perhaps due to a different orbit around its sun." As he continues to scan he quirks a brow. "Showing abnormal levels of ozone and low static, maybe even electrical charges. As he looks from one scanner to the next his smile returns. Sue Storm is helped to her feet, and unlike Reed, she actually looks around, startling when she sees Thor and the others all taking up defensive stances. "Um, Reed?" She puts a hand on the oblivious scientist's arm to get his attention, then thinks she recognizes the man with both hammer and spear. "Hi... sorry about dropping in like this. We kind of didn't really expect this to happen." Thor watches Reed's oblivious, childlike, innocent study of Asgard, and smiles with a very soft chuckle that is more an puff of air from his nose than a laugh. "Leave the Midgardians to me. I thank thee for thy reports. Return to thy posts," Thor says in the All-Tongue to the soldiers flanking him as he reclips Mjolnir to his belt. Gunghir takes a little bit more fuss, so it stays in his hand, the point coming up and away from the humans in blue and black. The two nod, salute, bow, and wearily take their leave. "Nor did I, I fully admit, but welcome to Asgard," says Thor, still speaking in the All-Tongue. It gives his voice this reverb sort of quality. It takes a few moments before Reed senses her. "Susan?" But her touch is enough to cause him to snap out of his exploring mode. As he turns his head he finally sees Thor. "Oh my." His eyes squint as if trying to inspect the large man from afar. He would stretch but doesn't want to upset the 'creature'. Reed has no idea who this is. He does after all spend more time in his lab than reading the gossips about what hero is which. "Uhh... Hello, my name is Reed Richards. I do apologize if we dropped in unceremoniously, but Susan and myself are explorers." Yeah he heard nothing before and has no idea the other two know each other. "Please do not call for your guards. We mean you no harm." Sue Storm is relieved that Reed has FINALLY mentally surfaced, and THEN her brain puts two and two together. "Wait, Asgard? This is Thor's home, right?" Uh, DUH. "I've ... only met Lady Sif once," she admits to Reed quietly. "Aye. Asgard, this is my home. I am Thor Odinson," says the King with a broad, friendly smile. "I thank thee for not coming to mean my ill health," he says with a light laugh in his voice. These mortals are funny! "Indeed? Thou doth know my wife? I should send for her, then, that thou can speak with her." "Asgard?" Raising a brow Reed gives Sue a look before letting loose a soft chuckle. Then in a low tone he speaks to her. "Susan, Asgard is a mythical magical land of people believed to be gods." he starts. "As you well know, well as well as I know, there is no such thing as magic or gods. There are only those who blindly believe in either." Yeah he's a man of pure science. Anything else is just jibber jabber. Sue Storm stares at Reed for a moment, then sighs and looks at Thor apologetically before looking at Reed again. "If that's true, Reed, then explain where we are. If you can prove to me definitively that this isn't Asgard, then I'll buy you anything you want." Thor has rather good hearing, and Reed's comment about gods and magic just has the Asgardian smiling pleasantly. He even chuckles softly at Sue's interjection, and takes the take to replace the spear into the holder across his back. They are mortals and friends... of Sif... but that is of little consequence. Weapons will not be needed. Instead, Thor waits, looking peacefully jovial and ready to indulge the humans whatever they like. He could do with a distraction from the disturbing reports from the front he's been getting lately. "These aliens are probably long lived. Judging by the gravity and radiation." Reed starts. "Also calculating how close and how accessible our two dimensions are by wormhole it is possible that they were able to meet our early civilizations purely by accident. Most likely the ancient Norse people overheard the names of certain figures from this world, misconstrued the real names due to language differences and weaved them into mythology. And from there these aliens began to believe they were these gods. So as you can see Susan, magic isn't real. Everything can be explained with scientific logic." That's that and he's sticking to it. Sue Storm just shakes her head. There will be no convincing Reed, she knows that much. Looking to Thor again, she offers another smile. "I met Lady Sif one time, I found a small orange cat and contacted her to see if she'd lost him. It seemed like she had." Thor listens to the explanation, smiling as if none of it made any sense. Some of it didn't, really, but enough came through that Thor could follow that Reed was being very logical and level-headed about the whole thing - not something Thor was insulted by in the slightest. Instead, he turns his sky-blue with a hint of rain colored eyes to Sue, and promptly blushes lightly. "Ah, yes. I apparently gave Sif quite the headache. I hope I wasn't cause for too much concern?" asks Thor. Clearly, he remembers some of what happened, but not the people. Otherwise, he would have said something, right? Category:Log